


Hold On, Hold On

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe do a one shot about what Katniss was thinking when Johanna grabbed her hand when everything was spinning and maybe do what Johanna was thinking when it was happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of borderline Jonissy, and it favors movie canon over book canon out of necessity, but you know.

**Katniss**

Johanna Mason isn’t quite the last person on earth whose hand Katniss would want to be holding onto for dear life, but she’s pretty close. Katniss has been sneaking what she hopes are surreptitious glances at Johanna whenever she can, ever since they met up on the beach, trying to better understand her maddeningly confusing new ally, but so far nothing makes sense.

None of her interactions with Johanna so far have left her with a favorable impression, and she’s pretty sure that the feeling is mutual. She is fairly certain that Johanna would be more than happy to bury her axe in her face without a second thought. But then, why would Johanna bring Wiress and Beetee to her? Why would she lunge forward to make sure Katniss didn’t fall off the Cornucopia when she is barely holding on herself? Why would Johanna risk her life for her at all? In the end, Katniss is just another competitor, another person who has to die for Johanna to survive, and dying here would just make things that much easier for her.

The only conclusion Katniss can come to is that there is more to Johanna than meets the eye. And first impressions aside, she is grateful to have something to hold on to. Johanna’s hands are smaller than hers, but they are hardened by callouses, and her grip is firm from years of swinging an axe. She isn’t sure why, but something tells her that Johanna has no intention of letting go.

At once, however, the fleeting feeling of comfort disappears as she feels her hand begin to slip. Braving the sand and saltwater, Katniss opens her eyes for a second. She sees Johanna’s mouth move, hears a wordless scream that is probably her name. 

Suddenly, everything is dark and cold and she can’t breathe.

—

**Johanna**

Probably the last thing Johanna should be thinking about right now is Katniss Everdeen’s hands, but god  _damn_. She just doesn’t understand how anyone who is basically attached to their bow and arrows can have such soft hands. The girl on fire fascinates her. She isn’t quite sure what everyone else sees in her, why everyone is so convinced that this girl is so perfect to lead the revolution, but damned if she’s not going to find out.

So far, all she knows is that she really enjoys watching Katniss react to her taunts. Her reactions are good, and even if Katniss herself is a little overbearingly pristine as far as Victors go, Johanna thinks that maybe, just maybe, she might actually enjoy her company a little.

She has seen Katniss sneaking glances at her every so often, staring when she thinks Johanna isn’t watching. Of course, Johanna is always watching her - that’s sort of her job - and she herself has been staring right back, though not quite so blatantly. It’s all out of curiosity, though. It has to be. Katniss has her boyfriend, even if she doesn’t seem to be nearly as into him as he is her. 

But what Johanna thinks or feels doesn’t matter, and she knows it. It doesn’t matter if she thinks Katniss is kind of pretty, or if she really wishes that she and Peeta would stop beating everyone over the head with their whole starcrossed lovers routine. She has to hold on, as much as she possibly can, for as long as she possibly can. 

But just as she reminds herself of this, Johanna loses her grip. She knows immediately when it happens, when the warmth of Katniss’ hand is replaced by cold, stinging air. She screams out for Katniss, but it is too late. She finds herself longing, for what will not be the last time, for the warm, soft, security of Katniss’ hand in hers as she watches the water drag her under.

 


End file.
